Most clothing and other frequently laundered articles include labels with printed information describing a manner in which the article should be laundered. These laundering instructions are typically based on a type or color of the fabric. As an example, clothing labels include information such as “wash with like colors,” “do not iron,” or “dry-clean only.” Failure to follow the provided laundering instructions may result in the item being damaged or destroyed. This type of laundry warning is often conspicuously located on labels that are now relatively ubiquitous, yet despite the potential unwanted effects of noncompliance, because of the laborious effort involved in checking each label in a load of laundry, these warnings regularly go unheeded. Further, the printed information on the labels often fades over time making compliance with laundering instructions even more difficult.